No puedes amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo
by Raven Finger
Summary: Él pensaba que ella era muy linda, incluso sin esa ropa del Capitolio. Ella trato de no derretirse ante sus ojos azules, recordando que se tenían que enfrentar el uno al otro. Esta historia es parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Nada me pertenece. Regalo para Nina Berry.


¡Feliz casi Navidad!

Este regalo es para… _**¡Nina Berry!**_

De entre todas sus opciones me he elegido la uno.

Espero y te guste .

_**Esta historia es para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.**_

_**Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para entregar regalos Navideños. **_

― ¡Un aplauso para Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark!

Los habitantes aplaudían, más por obligación que por verdadero honor.

Ella se había presentado voluntaria por su hermana pequeña, demostrando que el amor por la pequeña es muy grande.

Él fue cosechado sin que su hermano hiciera nada.

Pero él no tenía rencor. Lo prefería así.

Ambos fueron llevados por Agentes de Paz

•••

― Prométeme que ganaras ― decía Prim ― por la buena.

― Lo prometo ― Katniss la abrazo fuertemente, podría ser la última vez que la vería. Tampoco podría decirle que las probabilidades para que regresara eran casi nulas.

― Madre ― dijo después de soltar a Prim ― prométeme que si algo me pasa no te dejaras caer, no puedes volver a irte de nuevo, eres lo único que ella tiene.

― Estaba enferma, necesitaba medicinas ― dijo ella.

― Pues consíguelas, ¡Y cuida de ella!

•••

― Papá, gracias por todo ― Peeta trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Su padre era la única persona a la cual le tenía confianza.

― Lo sé, Peeta, te quiero hijo.

― Yo también te quiero.

― Quiero que intentes volver.

― Papá, sabes… no creo que sea posible, yo…

― Prométeme que lo intentaras.

― Lo haré, papá.

De nuevo se abrazaron. Su padre le dio una última palmada antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Fue la única persona que fue a despedirse de él.

•••

Effie parloteaba de miles de cosas que apenas y ellos ponían atención. Peeta la observaba cuidadosamente, esperando que nadie notara el leve enrojecimiento que se formó en sus ojos hace un momento. Su cabello estaba recogido en un lindo peinado, el cual posiblemente hizo su madre. Sus ojos eran su parte favorita, en lo poco que había notado su presencia hacia ver muchas expresiones mientras su rostro permanecía intacto.

Horror al ver a su hermana siendo cosechada.

Determinación al ocupar su lugar.

Y ahora pareciera como si estuviera aburrida. No se veía como una chiquilla débil que lloraría todos los días aunque sabía que eso no quería decir que se tuviera que fiar de ella.

•••

Katniss observó a su compañero, sin perder cada detalle de su ser. No quería parecer fisgona, pero era a lo más que podía llegar a conocerlo. En unos cuantos días tendrían que enfrentarse el uno al otro, no había tiempo o lugar de hacer una inspección más a fondo, tendría que conformarse con lo que veía.

Lo único que sabía del él era que es el hijo del panadero del Distrito, ahí acababa todo. Era rubio, un rubio cenizo, sus cabellos iban peinados para atrás de forma formal. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos.

Azules.

Un azul como el de Prim, solo que los de ella denotaban inocencia.

Los de él no.

Eran más profundos. Como si una gran persona que valiera la pena conocer se ocultara detrás de ellos. Pensó que no le importaría admirarlos por mucho tiempo, de forma más dedicada, pero no era el momento.

Nunca sería el momento.

•••

La cena se fue en un borrón. Mañana conocerían a sus estilistas.

Effie charlaba.

Haymitch bebía.

En eso se iba su tiempo. Ninguno tomo la iniciativa de hablar o dirigirse la palabra. No tenía sentido alguno.

Esa noche ambos durmieron pensando en el otro… y si en algún momento tendrían que asesinarlo para salvar su vida.

Peeta se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Apenas y puso conciliar el sueño, nadie lo juzgaría. Unos golpecitos en su puerta seguida de una voz lo llamaron a desayunar, en unas horas estarían en el Capitolio y no querían causar mala impresión a los patrocinadores.

Se encaminó hacia la ducha que tenía más de 100 botones en una de las paredes. Jabones, aromas y un sinfín de cosas más con aspectos sumamente extraños. Apretó botones al azar y se vio envuelto minutos después en una ducha tibia con olor a rosas y jazmines.

•••

Katniss apenas y podía creer que se necesitara tanta ropa para un viaje de unas cuantas horas.

"El Capitolio siempre tan extravagante" pensó.

Tomo de uno de los cajones una blusa sencilla color amarillo con algunos destellos en la parte del cuello, un pantalón holgado color negro y unas sandalias. Se observó en el espejo, delgadas sombras negras se posaban bajo sus ojos. Effie, con lo exagerada que podría llegar a ser diría algunos comentarios sobre ellas. "Qué más da", se dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

En el momento en el que la puerta se cerró observo a su compañero salir de su habitación. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

Él pensaba que ella era muy linda, incluso sin esa ropa del Capitolio.

Ella trato de no derretirse ante sus ojos azules, recordando que se tenían que enfrentar el uno al otro.

Unas horas después de llegar al Capitolio ambos estaban arriba del carruaje que los presentaría como tributos de manera oficial ante todo Panem.

Las manos le temblaban y no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados. Se riñó después de darse cuenta que lucía demasiado nerviosa.

Peeta la observaba mientras ella prestaba atención a todo menos a él. Si le preguntaran por una palabra que la describiera seria "Hermosa". Su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta y rizado. Tenía pequeños destellos en el de colores amarillo, rojo y naranja. Llevaba el mismo traje que él, cuero negro ajustado al cuerpo. Una parte de él se alegró de que no fueran vestidos de mineros o en el peor de los casos, desnudos.

Nada de eso.

Sus estilistas eran muy buenos a juzgar por el simple traje que les habían diseñado.

•••

Katniss sentía varias miradas en su dirección.

Enojo.

Envidia.

Odio.

Y la de Peeta, que no sabía cómo interpretarla. Imagino sus preciosos ojos azules mirándola. El pensamiento y el hecho de haber pensado que tenía ojos preciosos la hizo sonrojarse. Le dio la espalda inmediatamente.

Él pensó que ella se sentía incomoda como la miraba. Quizá debía ser discreto o no hacerlo más. La simple idea de perderse la imagen de sus ojos grises lo hizo convencerse que la primera opción era lo mejor.

Ella quería que la dejara de mirar así, le gustaba como la hacía sentir con sus ojos posados en ella. Como si fuese la criatura más hermosa.

Y esa sensación le hizo sentir diferente a como lo hacía antes, algo que detestaba muy dentro de ella.

El amor no era el mayor problema en el Distrito, sin embargo siempre soñó con sentirlo por alguna persona.

Claro que, para eso tendrían alguna relación de amistad antes, luego comenzarían a salir y dejarían que las cosas fluyeran a un ritmo que los dos consideraran agradable y tierno. Imaginó todo tipo de sensaciones que lo haría sentir esa persona; desde su risa hasta el llanto, de las bromas al mal humor, las peleas que terminaran con cariños.

Nunca pensó que sentiría algo así sin necesitar todas esas cosas.

No creyó que sentiría algo así por ella. Menos en la situación en la que estaban.

No era el momento en el que se supone que debería sentirse feliz por el simple hecho de verla. Solo la conocía por el físico, sus ojos, su cabello… sin embargo no había hablado con ella y literalmente se sentía en una nube cuando ella tomo su mano en el desfile.

― A las personas les encantara ― dijo Cinna, el estilista de Katniss.

Pero no pensó que ella lo hiciera.

Fue apenas un pequeño roce que duro 2 segundos. Lo suficiente para el saber que era lo que ella quería.

Él tomó su mano lo más fuerte que pudo.

Fuerte para mostrar su apoyo, pero sin ser agresivo.

Suave para que ella se sintiera segura, pero sin llegar a ser forzado.

El desfile duro lo suficiente para saber que había algo entre ellos, aunque solo fueran miradas las que conformaban cualquier tipo de relación que tenían.

Él sabía que había algo, solo tenía que descubrir que.

Y para eso tenía que hablar con ella.

•••

"Fue la tontería más grande que pudiste cometer" ella se repetía.

Era otra noche en la que no sabía si ella era la que sentía que era demasiado frio o solo su imaginación.

Caminó por todo el pasillo en silencio, cansada del insomnio. Necesitaba descansar lo más que pudiera pero sus pesadillas se hacían presentes en sus sueños y cualquier intento de conseguir dormir nuevamente se iba por la ventana.

Había un pequeño pasillo el cual no se había detenido a ver antes. Con pasos silenciosos se dirigió hasta él. Era hermoso. Estaba lleno de árboles y flores, como si fuese un jardín. Por unos segundos le hizo sentir que estaba en el bosque y no a punto de morir. Lo que más le llamó la atención de ese lugar fue una especie de ventana. Había un diván rojo a un lado de ella. Mientras más se acercaba sintió ganas de quedarse ahí el resto de sus días. La brisa fresca alejo sus malos pensamientos de ese lugar.

No había forma de no sentirse tranquilo ahí.

Se dejó recostar en él, respirando profundamente, como si el aire que tomó esos últimos días fuera toxico.

Olía como a bosque y eso le encantaba.

La relajaba mejor que nada.

Sus ojos de nuevo aparecían cuando ella cerraba los suyos.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba después de la cosecha, solo era demasiado tímida y terca para admitir que había pensado más de lo necesario en su compañero de Distrito y mucho más para recordarse que ese tono azulado era quien ahuyentaba las pesadillas para que pudiera dormir.

Definitivamente algo pasaba con ella.

Y esa sensación le desagradaba.

•••

Peeta despertó en el preciso momento que Katniss entraba en el pequeño jardín. Al principio lo dejó pasar por alto. "Podría ser Haymitch, buscando algo de alcohol", minutos después de convenció que no iba a poder dormir sin averiguar si era Katniss.

Recorrió el pasillo de forma perezosa. Entro sin molestarse en hacer ruido a la habitación, para encontrarla recostada en el sofá rojo, aparentemente dormida. Se permitió sonreír un momento aprovechando que ella no le vería ni pediría una explicación. Se acercó lentamente, intentando no despertarla y así poder admirarla más tiempo. Hace días una sensación de tocar su cabello lo invadió. Iba a hacerlo en ese mismo momento, nadie lo sabría.

― ¿Peeta? ― dijo ella, con los ojos entreabiertos. Nerviosa y angustiada por su extraña cercanía ― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Yo… ― sus palabras se suspendieron en el aire en el momento que ella dijo su nombre. No esperaba que lo supiera. O que lo dijera de una forma tan dulce y calmada ― Te vi acostada ahí y quise despertarte. No creo que sea buena idea que duermas en este lugar.

El silencio los invadió. Katniss se acomodó en el mueble para hacerle un lugar a él, en caso de que quisiera tomar asiento.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― preguntó ella en tono débil.

― Creo que una mejor pregunta es que estás haciendo tu aquí dormida ― respondió el, antes de querer golpearse la cabeza por sonar tan brusco.

― No estaba dormida ― dijo ella, con su tono normal de voz. ― No he podido dormir desde hace días ― susurró segundos después.

― Yo tampoco… tengo mucho miedo ― se acercó lentamente hacia el sillón y tomo asiento, esperando que ella no lo corriera.

No lo hizo.

― ¿De morir? ― preguntó, notó como él había decidido acercarse de forma tan cuidadosa hacia ella.

Se sentía como cuando estaba de caza.

Hacer movimientos suaves para no asustar a su presa.

― De que me cambien ― no hubo rastro de duda alguna en su respuesta.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Entrando a la arena… tengo que asesinar a personas inocentes.

― Lo sé ― dijo ella nerviosa ― de eso se trata esto.

― También lo sé, solo que yo no quiero hacerlo.

― A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, pero es la única forma que hay de regresar a casa, Peeta. ¿Qué acaso no quieres volver a ver a tu familia?

― Sí… pero no siendo algo que no soy. Sé que en algún momento mataré a alguien pero al hacerlo me convertiría en alguien que no soy.

― ¿En quién? ― levanto un poco la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, de nuevo, haciéndose presentes. Destellaban un brillo particular, algo que no había visto estos días y que le gustaba.

― Un asesino.

― Yo sé que no lo eres.

Ahora fue el turno de Peeta de levantar la mirada. Se miraron detalladamente por unos instantes. Dejándose conocer solo con la mirada.

Ella la desvió antes.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

"Lo veo en tus ojos", quiso responder, ellos expresaban paz, armonía… definitivamente sería incapaz de hacerle daño, aunque le costara la vida.

Peeta vio como ella no iba a responder. Puede que fueran solo palabras para apoyarlo por un momento, luego lo cazaría.

Pero mientras eso sucedía quería mantener esa sensación lo más que se pudiera. Era una especia de alivio que ella no lo considerara una persona que no era de fiar, podrían llevarse bien estos últimos dos días, no ser exactamente amigos pero apoyarse de alguien mientras estaba aquí.

Un momento después ella se levantó ― Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

― Sí.

― Adiós, Peeta.

Con eso desapareció de su vista.

10, 9, 8, 7…

El tiempo estaba corriendo demasiado aprisa para permitirse pensar.

6, 5, 4, 3…

No podía creer que con la poca relación que llegaron a formar él tenía esa sensación que habría esperado.

2, 1, 0…

Él amaba a Katniss Everdeen y se preguntaba cómo llegó a suceder tal cosa.

― ¡QUE COMIENCEN LOS 74° JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!

•••

Katniss hizo caso de lo que su mentor le había dicho antes de entrar a la arena.

"No corras hacia las armas, tus posibilidades se reducirán bastante si tomas un riesgo bastante"

No importó cuanto deseaba haber cogido la mochila que estaba a solo unos cuantos metros cerca de ella veía como varios tributos tenían el mismo objetivo y no pensaba correr un riego tan grande.

Hasta detenerse varios metros para tomar un poco de aire notó que todo a su alrededor era un bosque. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, muchos años había visto como las arenas eran peores conforme pasaban los años. Sin embargo, no había que fiarse de muchas cosas, en especial los comestibles. Descansó unos minutos en un tronco ideando un plan, hasta escuchar un ruido que la hizo trepar al árbol más rápido que cualquier otra ocasión.

Se trataba de los profesionales persiguiendo a una pequeña niña de unos 15 años. Hubo un momento en el que ellos la rodearon.

"Está perdida" pensó ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando poder taparse los oídos para no tener que recordar cuando pasara el momento.

•••

No podía creer que estuviera en los finalistas, era demasiado increíble para ser verdad, no habia hecho mucho, más que ver como más de diez adolescentes morian a manos de quien sabe quién.

Una parte de él estaba demasiado feliz, su, sí, su Katniss aun estaba viva, no tenia ni idea pero su nuevo objetivo era protegerla de todo. Tenia que matar, no le quedaba elección.

Quería a Katniss.

Quería verla reír.

Queria verla cuando sus ojos brillaran.

Quería verla feliz.

Aunque no fuera con él.

No, no seria con él, porque él no estaria cuando ese momento llegara.

Mataría, mataría por ella. Para que ella fuera feliz al salir de esa arena, sabía que Haymitch la ayudaria a ella. No del todo seguro. Pero cuando ella ganara no estaria sola.

•••

Cuatro finalistas, contandola a ella, Peeta aun estaba con vida, otra vez, una extraña sensación de alivio la calmo, pero inmediatamente la descarto.

Peeta pudo haber matado a alguien. Él mismo lo habia dicho pero ella no lo creia verlo matar a él.

Recordo el contacto con su mano la noche del desfile y anhelo darle un apretón antes de que llegara a su fin.

•••

Katniss ya había matado, ella era una asesina, una asesina como cuando mataba a sus presas, no solo mato a alguien, si no a un profesional.

Checo su carcaj, aun quedaban cuatro flechas, cuando las iba a guardar escucho el cañon, su miedo de ver a Peeta en el cielo, la dejo sin respiración, no era el rostro de Peeta en el cielo, era el chico del distrito 11.

Se acercaba al final y por una extraña razón, ella debia ir a la Cornucopia.

•••

El sonido de los pasos hizo que Peeta se escondiera tras un árbol ancho y alto. Estaba mirando si alguien se encontraba cerca, solo quedaba Katniss y otro tributo, sintió escalofríos. En los últimos días estuvo escondido, viendo como aparecian tributos muertos. Esperando que no fuera el de Katniss.

Tal como se había prometido, mato, pero solo a uno, pero para él era más que suficiente.

Estaba tan distraído que por un momento se imagino una punta fina sobre su mejilla.

No era su imaginación.

Estaba perdido.

Moriría.

Moriría sin ver una última vez a Katniss.

Moriría sin confesarle cuando la quería.

Cerró los ojos.

•••

Katniss había escuchado el sonido de varios pasos cerca de ella. En cuanto llegó a la cornucopia sabía que sería presa fácil dejándose ver, por lo que se escondió sobre las hojas de los árboles.

Bajó cuidadosamente, no tenía que preocuparse por ser silenciosa, ella lo era, pero quien sea que estuviera ahí no tenía esa habilidad, lo que le venía bien.

No se llevaría sorpresas.

En el mismo instante que puso un pie en el suelo una chica menuda corrió hacia ella.

Clove.

Ambas cayeron al piso y rodearon sobre el lodo. La chica del 2, aun siendo de la misma edad que ella se veía más fuerte, fruto de todos los años entrenando para esto. La acorraló de una forma que no podía hacer ningún movimiento para escapar o atacar.

La tenía.

Iba a morir cuando estaba tan cerca de volver a casa.

Cerró los ojos, esperando lo que le fuera a hacer para acabar con ella.

En lugar de un golpe, sintió como el cuerpo de su contrincante caía sobre ella.

•••

La dichosa punta sobre su mejilla resultó siendo una de las trampas de Katniss. Sintió una oleada de alivio antes de escuchar la gran pelea que yacía pocos metros cerca de él. Se levantó de su lugar en el justo momento para ver como una chica tenía a su merced a Katniss.

Tenía que hacer algo rápido o la perdería.

La mataría.

Tomó con fuerza una roca de considerable tamaña en su mano. Caminó lentamente, y entonces, cuando ya estaba a una altura considerable, la arrojó con tanta fuerza como era posible.

•••

Katniss saltó al ver a su contrincante noqueado, mas no muerta.

Estaba a punto de correr cuando lo vio.

El chico de ojos azules tenía alzado un cuchillo.

El acabaría con ella.

•••

Peeta sabía, que por el rostro de su compañera malinterpretaría el arma en su mano.

La bajó inmediatamente.

Les quedaban tan pocos minutos antes de que la chica del 2 despertara y saltara contra ellos.

Los suficientes minutos para poder decirle como se sentía y así acabar con los dos.

Katniss regresaría a casa.

•••

― No puedo matarte ― dijo Peeta, arrojando el cuchillo cerca de ella. No dejaría que dudara un segundo más que él.

― ¿Por qué?

"Porque somos del mismo distrito".

"Porque después no tendré tiempo de acabar con la otra".

"Porque no puedo vivir con la carga de haberme convertido en lo que no soy".

Había cubierto todas sus posibilidades.

― Porque te amo.

Menos esa.

― Estás equivocado ― respondió ella. Sabía que en estos casos se debía responder con un igual. Pero era imposible que ella lo amara…

¿O tal vez no?

Ella amaba sus ojos, más que otras cualidades que sin duda eran encantadoras de él.

Su bondad.

Su sonrisa.

La forma en la que quería conservar su esencia.

Era una persona pura… pero eso no significa amor.

― Claro que no estoy equivocado.

― No puedes amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo.

― Sí puedo ― recalcó él ― Ya lo hago.

Katniss dudó varios segundos. Que fuera tan seguro de él mismo era otro aspecto que también le encantaba ― Y en todo caso de que lo hicieras… ¿qué planeas hacer?

― No lo sé ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros ― Eso depende de ti.

― ¿Por qué de mí?

― Tienes dos opciones; una, escapas de aquí salvándote de ella, si llego a ganar me clavaré ese cuchillo en el pecho ― dijo señalando el artefacto en el suelo ― y así tu ganaras. O podrías matarnos ahora mismo. De una u otra forma me encargaré de que ganes. Pero quiero algo antes de que decidas.

Ella no había notado cuan se había acercado el chico había ella. Apenas unos centímetros.

Los suficientes para que ella notara su figura.

Demasiado cerca para que él notara su olor a bosque.

Entonces sucedió.

Peeta posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando no se apartó y lo mató en ese momento se acercó´ más.

Sus manos en su cintura.

Ella solo podía quedarse quieta.

Esperaba todos menos eso.

Pero agradecía que pasara.

No supo cuánto tiempo le costó, pero ella le correspondió.

Sus brazos viajaron hasta su cuello, entrelazándose.

Fue como una despedida.

•••

Satisfecho, se separó de ella. Un brillo nuevo se formó en sus ojos grises, incluso pudo ver algo como una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¿Entonces que decides? ― dijo él.

― Yo… ― balbuceo un momento. ¿Cómo esperaba que después de lo que acababa de pasar ella lo dejaría morir?

No puedes dejar morir a alguien…

A alguien que amas.

― Me quedo con la opción 3.

― No hay opción 3 ― dijo Peeta.

― Claro que sí ― susurró acercándose ― Opción 3: enfrentarnos a todo lo que venga.

― ¿Enfrentarnos? ― preguntó incrédulo.

― Juntos.


End file.
